The present invention relates to torque multipliers, and more particularly relates to a first tool useful for multiplying torque applied by a mating second tool, the first tool being reversible so that the torque can be multiplicatively increased (resulting in reduced torsional speed) or decreased (resulting in increased torsional speed).
Torque multiplier tools are known. However, improvements are desired in terms of robustness of the assembly, and multi-functionality so that the tool can be used both for applying increased output torque (with lower speed output) for initially breaking loose a fastener from a tightened position, and for applying a decreased output torque (with higher speed output) for rapidly removing the fastener along a threaded shaft. Alternatively, it is desired to have a tool that can be used to rapidly thread a fastener onto a shaft, and then apply high torque to finally tighten the fastener. Also, it is desired that the torque multiplier tool be configured to handle stress in a way that minimizes damage upon over-application of pressure to the tool.